


April Fools

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A joke on Elizabeth goes a little to far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

John lounged back in his chair, fingers resting on Rodney's forearm. Rodney was using his other arm and his considerable vocabulary to put forward their case for having a romantic relationship. Once that didn't exist.

Elizabeth had given control of a department to Karvanagh and Rodney was pissed, John was just wanted to watch Elizabeth's face when they 'came out'.

It was a pretty excellent surprised face, the only problem is that it then turned into a very thoughtful expression. She finally held her hand up to stop Rodney's tirade.

"Thank you Rodney, I get the picture." She steepled her fingers and gazed at them over it. "We need to start working on a plan for when this becomes public." She looked at John. "Colonel, how do you feel about resigning?"

John started getting a sinking feeling in his gut.


End file.
